The present invention is related to processes for the removal of chlorinated solvent vapors from vent streams containing the solvent, non-condensable vapors and water.
Various industrial chemical processes result in the production of vent streams containing chlorinated solvents. The need to remove these chlorinated solvents from vent streams prior to release into the environment is well recognized. Typically, processes used to remove chlorinated solvents from vapor vent streams include condensing the vapors using shell and tube heat exchangers. When these condensers are operated at temperatures below the freezing point of water, a common problem limiting their effectiveness is the formation of ice on the condenser surfaces. Other methods of removing chlorinated solvents from vent streams include oil scrubbers. Problems with these processes may include contamination between the oil and the chlorinated solvents.
As it becomes desirable to remove higher percentages of the solvents from the vapor streams, more effective means of removing the chlorinated solvents are needed. One method used is a carbon adsorber which is effective, but quite expensive. Thus, efficient, economical methods of removing chlorinated solvents from vent streams containing water are needed.